


You and me against the world, baby.

by Yellowpillows



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: A really badly written One Shot of if Mal gets hurt during a game against Canada.





	You and me against the world, baby.

By halftime, her jersey clung to her body like socks after you spill water on them. Jessie walked back to their locker room, her head hanging a little. Tensions were high in the locker roof as Sinc gave them a speech basically telling them to get their shit together. Throughout the first half, the forwards had a difficult time connecting with each other. Their closest chance was in the 34th minute when Janine Beckie beat Kelley O'Hara on the right side and crossed the ball, but nothing came of it. Jessie was frustrated that the referee’s haven’t been calling anything against the US even though she’s seen at least 4 dirty tackles from Lindsey Horan. She had gotten a stern talking to about getting carded although the coaches knew that there wasn’t much she could do. 

Before they step back out to warm up for the second half Erin Mcleod pulled her aside for a few words. 

“Is it her?” She asked. Jessie looked up at her friend confused. 

“Is she why you’re playing so recklessly?” Erin asked again. This time Jessie realized that Erin was talking about Mal. 

Jessie sighed, “No, I’m just being an idiot.” 

Erin smirked and poked Jessie’s heart, “You and I both know that you’re oogoling her on the field, stop it, keep it professional,” 

Jessie rolled her eyes, “Ok mom,” Her annoyed facade went away as she failed to suppress the smile that made its way onto her face as they walked out together. 

Everything goes great until the 80th minute when the ref awarded the US with a corner kick. Jessie’s heart fluttered this was the closest she’s been by her girlfriend in months. She shook it off and focused on marking Rose Lavelle. Everything happened so fast, Tobin sent a beautiful ball across to Pinoe but it was punched out by Steph Labbe. 

Jessie’s heart panged as she watched Mal get taken down hard by Steph’s flying body. She watched Erin walk to the middle of the field as the ref gave Steph a straight red card. She watched with a horrified expression as she realized Mal hasn’t gotten up from the ground yet. She heard Erin’s voice behind her but it doesn’t stop her from jogging over to where Mal is laying on the ground. Jessie pushed her way past the US players who were crowded around her girlfriend. They looked at her with a confused look on their faces as Jessie bent down to sit by Mal. 

She nudged her girlfriend, “Mallory, get up,” she muttered to herself. Mal opened her eyes after a second and looked around confused, “Jess?” 

Jessie let out a relieved sigh she knew that Mal’s whole team was watching their encounter but she had to make sure that her girl was ok.

The trainers had made their way onto the field, Mal grabbed Jessie’s hand as they inspected her head. 

They confirmed that she had a concussion and Mal walked off the field with them, first making Jessie promise that she’d finish the game. 

Jessie was distraught but she knew that her career had to come first. It hurt her to keep playing while she knew her girlfriend was hurt but she got up and they continued the game. The US players looked at her with a curious look on their faces but she shook it off. 

They lose 1-0 and the first thing Jessie does is find Mal. She found her laying down on the training table she looked a little dazed.

“Hey, baby, how’s the head?” Jessie pulled up a chair beside the table. Mal smiled up at her, she winced at the light that turned on when Jessie walked in. 

“I think our teammates know about us now?” Mal laughed, Jessie was relieved to see her laughing. 

“Baby I think the whole world knows,” Jessie laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

“Well, well, well, would you look at that. Baby Canada and Baby USA together,” said a voice from the door.

Jessie’s head snapped up and she found Tobin standing by the door smirking at them. 

Mal flipped her off and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
